


sans being a Loving And Caring Husband 2: Electric Boogaloo

by rag__tag



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYY, Its another fucking fanfiction where sans comforts gaster, M/M, Mention of Gaster's Parents, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, Science Husbands, This is set in the Assistant of Dr Gaster timeline, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, a really nasty word is used, i never post anything thats beta read, lets be fuckin real, might as well mention that, so its basically the same timeline where my longterm sanster fic is set in, we need some more gaster comforting sans in the future fuc k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: Gaster has a nightmare and Sans is ready to give his husband all of the TLC he needs.





	sans being a Loving And Caring Husband 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> (in case any of you dinguses didn't know: tlc means tender loving care)
> 
> ** TRIGGER WARNING **  
> One of the characters use the word "f*****" in this piece. Be careful if you're sensitive to that word.  
> There is also implied past self harm.
> 
>  
> 
> this was a thing ive really been wanting to write for a while now? i might actually take this down in the future and slot it in somewhere in The Assistant Of Dr Gaster when we reach arc 3  
> i just wanted to write this for practice in writing these kinds of scenes and im kinda proud of it????

_The darkness was suffocating. It got darker, colder, and harder to breathe. Not a single thing could be heard, felt, seen, touched, tasted or smelled. Trying to reach a hand out didn’t work, either. Everything was numb, thanks to the loss of sensation in every single part of the body._

_He tried to call out for help. But nobody came. He even tried screaming and sobbing, but still, nobody came.  
After a while, the horrible emotions and feelings slowly simmered down, and he was able to feel his body again. His senses returned, except he still couldn’t see. He attempted to get up from his knees, and he succeeded! Only thing was, he felt himself.. shrinking? He eventually stopped, and looked down. Despite the pitch black atmosphere, he was able to see his hands; he was wearing a pastel orange and purple striped sweater with the sleeves slightly rolled up, the hands looked just a little bit smaller, and there were no scars on his arms from the breakdown he swore he had only a few weeks ago. He only just came to realization that he was younger._

_The black atmosphere began to change and morph into a dark room. He found himself sitting on a chair, presumably the room of someone who seemed to have some kind of authority, judging from the cleanliness of the room and how sharp and smart everything looked. It was almost as if he were waiting for someone to come in and interview him? Or ask him something? He had no idea._

_Eventually, two taller figures walked in. The man was a skeleton; he was dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks and black shoes. The mother was some strange ghoul-looking monsters, and she had holes all throughout her body, it almost as if it could trigger someone who suffered from trypophobia. She had mid-length ginger hair, piercing icy blue eyes and she wore a dress that was splashed with cool greens and light blues.  
They both looked down at him, and the mother began to speak._

_“Wingdings, is there something you have to tell us?”_

_“Y-yes, mom..”_

_“Go on now. If it isn’t too serious, make it quick.” She seemed a little frantic. Gaster fidgeted with his hands, trying to think of a way to put this. To be completely fair and square, he knew he was in deep shit. His parents wanted him to have a well paying job when he was older and to be rich. That wasn’t the biggest issue. The bigger issue, however, is that his parents wanted him to get married, have a wife and then have two or so kids, therefore establishing a family. Something that contradicted that?_

_He was homosexual.  
At the moment, biological monster sciences haven’t actually gone far enough to realize that two monsters of the same sex could have a child of their own, but the studies haven’t begun yet. He decided to tell his parents in the hopes that they would be understanding of him._

_“I-I, um.. So, I understand that you, um, want me to have a wife and kids wh-when I’m older, right?”_

_“Yes, we expect that of you.”_

_“I-I.. I don’t think I’ll be able to go the EXACT p-pathway there? Something d-deep inside me tells me that I could h-have children and be rich, b-but.. I’m not too sure a-about a wife..”_

_“What do you mean?! Is it a group of immature girls at school that made you feel that way? Or boys?” The father asked. He sounded annoyed, as if he expected Gaster to be more resilient._

_“N-not at all..”_

_“What is it then?!” Gaster deeply inhaled, and spoke._

_“M-mom, dad.. I’m gay.”_

_Gaster was tearing up and looking down. The mother and the father gasped in disbelief, then looked at eachother, then at their son._

_“Are you..?”_

_“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry!” He was trying so hard not to cry, knowing what consequence he had coming for him._

_“You-” Right before the father got to finish what he was saying, the mother pulled out a pocket knife, and gave Gaster’s face a hearty slash. His left eye was suddenly forced closed, and he couldn’t see a single thing through it._

_“You FAGGOT!” The mother screamed. She slashed his face again, just as she did, Gaster his his face in his hands, sobbing. The father had his belt._

_“We thought you were a good boy.” The father raised his belt and_

 

 

Gaster shot up from the bed, panting, desperately clawing at his arms. He could still feel the scars on his face stinging, despite the fact that the incident happened over twenty years ago. Gaster didn’t even attempt to stop his hyperventilation or his sobbing; he hadn’t felt this traumatized over a dream in a while.

Just as he thought he was alone to suffer, he felt a pair of small, hard arms wrap around his waist from behind, and felt someone lean their skull against his back. He gasped loudly and deeply at the sensation, thinking he was about to be hurt, but then sighed when realizing that they were being gentle. 

“there, there. it’s okay, honey. you’re safe, and you’re not alone. you’re sitting with someone who loves you and genuinely cares for you. it’s safe here.” It took a moment for Gaster to realize that Sans was holding him, attempting to comfort him. 

“do you want a shoulder or something to cry on?” Gaster tried to say ‘yes’, but it was hard to decipher, as sobs and gasps for breath got in the way. Somehow, Sans managed to understand what he said, and moved over so he was sitting in front of Gaster. He sat on the taller monster’s lap, giving himself a bit of height, and held him close again. Gaster buried his face in Sans’s shoulder, sobbing into it.

 

After a while, Gaster calmed down, controlling his breath. The two scientists were still holding eachother close. Sans pulled away a little bit, resting one of his hands on Gaster’s shoulder and the other on Gaster’s cheek.

“do you want me to get you some water or something? something to eat? a cup of tea?-” Sans came up with an idea for something to say that might bring a smile to his husband’s face.

“or do you just want my love and affection for you? y’know, the one that no one can actually physically, mentally, psychologically, philosophically, astronomically, gaster and sansically explain?” Sans’s mission was a success, as he managed to get a small giggle out of Gaster.

“P-probably just what you’re giving me now, actually..”

“alright. cuddles and weird, complicated phrases that make you giggle like the adorable nerd you are it is.” Gaster snorted, smiling happily as he leaned his head against Sans’s shoulder.

“Come on, lets lay down, that, uh.. breakdown really left me e- uh, exhausted!..” 

“sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> also this is slightly unrelated but if you happen to read the assistant of dr gaster and you have some suggestions for The Date Chapter(tm) thats coming up then through your suggestions at me. throw aaaaaaallllllllll of them at meeeeee


End file.
